Barrier Jacket
| name_romaji = Baria Jaketto | first = }} |Baria Jaketto|lit. Protective Clothing}} is an extremely versatile and ubiquitous that summons a magical armor protecting a mage from external harm.Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha/A's Visual Fan Book.Barrier Jacket on the Japanese Nanoha wiki. Unlike other protective spells, it is usually auto-cast by the mage's Device upon its activation and only dispelled when it is critically damaged, destroyed, or deactivated by its master. The defensive capacities of Barrier Jackets are very high and allow mages to survive in life-threatening conditions, however, they cannot be completely relied upon for protection. Effects A Barrier Jacket is summoned when the mage activates their Device (mages who don't have a Device summon it manually) and is accompanied by a bright flash of light. Whatever normal clothes the mage is wearing at the time disappear until the Barrier Jacket is dismissed. It has been shown on at least one occasion that it is possible to activate a Device without summoning the Barrier Jacket, however, any situation requiring the former is also most likely to warrant the latter, anyway. Technically, a Barrier Jacket consists of multiple layers of and .Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha StrikerS the Comics, chapter 2, page 11. Like other field-type spells, a Barrier Jacket constantly consumes the caster's mana while active. The more defense the Jacket provides, the higher its mana consumption. Alternatively, a Barrier Jacket can be configured to boost the caster's speed at the expense of defense (cf. Fate Testarossa's Sonic Form). Some mages develop multiple Barrier Jacket configurations and switch between them in combat, according to the situation (see Modes below). Nanoha Takamachi has demonstrated that forcibly dispelling a Barrier Jacket can be used as a last-bid defense against a single attack, which then leaves the mage completely unprotected (see Reacter Purge). Variations * Barrier Jacket is the protective clothing cast by mages, i.e. Midchildan system practitioners and most of the Modern Belkan system practitioners. Certain Ancient Belkan martial artists also casts Barrier Jacket with command phrases related to Busō, e.g. Einhard StratosMagical Girl Lyrical Nanoha A's Portable: The Gears of Destiny. and Fuka Reventon, probably because they do not act as a knight nor wield a weapon-handling Device. * , is the equivalent of Barrier Jacket cast by knights (most Ancient Belkan system practitioners). In the Belkan ages, its equivalent took form of s, as confirmed by The MOVIE 2nd A's and Vita's flashback in ViVid chapter ex. * is a lighter variation of the Knight Armor. While it does not provide maximum protection, Knight Clothing allows for more agile maneuvering. The Wolkenritter wear these lighter variations with only a few armored pieces, since they were designed by Hayate.Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha A's, DVD Vol.1 booklet. The same applies to Reinforce Zwei.Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha StrikerS, DVD Vol.2 booklet. Certain Modern Belkan system practitioners maintaining a Knight/Ritter rank instead of a Mage/Zauber also cast Knight Clothing instead of Barrier Jackets, e.g. Schach Nouera.Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha StrikerS Official Fan Book. * is the equivalent defense cast by Eclipse Drivers. It is knitted using the energies of the Divider.Magical Record Lyrical Nanoha Force NEXT, Design 03. * is the Combat Protective Clothing auto-equipped by the Stroseks when they are Engaged with their "formal Drivers" who cast Combat Protective Clothings,Magical Record Lyrical Nanoha Force, Vol.4, Record 15 Magic Dictionary. bearing similarities with the Driver's. * is the protective clothing equipped by Amitie and Kyrie Florian, practitioners of Formula Eltria, in the portable continuity. * is the protective clothing equipped by Amitie and Kyrie Florian, practitioners of Formula Eltria, in the movie continuity. * is considered as a general term for unnamed or unclassified protective clothings. Reinforce casts Battle Clothing as defense. Thoma Avenir's basic Combat Protective Clothing was also once referred as Battle Clothing.Magical Record Lyrical Nanoha Force Vol.1, Record 01 Magic Dictionary. Olivie Sägebrecht also used in the Belkan era.Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha ViVid, chapter 58. Sieglinde Eremiah's protective clothing, despite with Busō as command phrase, is referred to as Eremian Battle Clothing in the ViVid-crossover cards in INNOCENT. There is also non-magical protective clothing like Isis Egret's Armor Jacket‎‎. Additionally, some Device-like equipment, especially of wearable-type, can function as protective clothing, e.g. Silver Cape and Shell Coat. Modes Barrier Jackets are highly customizable. In addition to outward appearance, mages can tweak the spell's specs and parameters to better suit their preferred combat styles. Some mages design further Jacket forms or modes in addition to their default ones, so they can switch between them to quickly adapt to the battle at hand. Throughout the series, following alternative modes have been identified: Gallery Some examples of Barrier Jacket or Knight Armor designs: References Category:Spells